


Cool Shoes

by Crollalanza



Series: The Guess Monster Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Working on an essay in the library, Tendou is distracted by a foxy-looking guy who looks so familiar but he can't quite place ... But acting on instincts (which rarely let him down) he risks the wrath of the librarian to find out a little more ...





	Cool Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 1 of Tendou Rare Pair week and the prompt 'Getting Together'

Tendou hadn’t quite recognised him, but when he’d first seen him in the library, there’d been something familiar about that shade of blond hair. It was like he’d seen that thin smile somewhere too, and the fox-like eyes…  Except these ones were framed behind glasses.

_That don’t fit._

The guy looked up from his note-taking, raised his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose, and then stared dead ahead. A smile glimmered on his lips—so familiar— but Tendou still couldn’t place him.

_Maybe I saw him at registration,_ he thought. Or he’s in my hall. ‘Cause the one thing he was sure of, Blond-Fox-san weren’t in any of his classes.

  _Or I’ve seen him sauntering along the street._

Sauntering. He liked that word and he could just see the guy strolling along without a care in the world, casual-like, maybe flipping that hair out of his eyes, a slow smile on his face as he walked up to the net before a game and …

“THAT’S IT!”  He leapt from his chair, upsetting not only his laptop but a set of books he’d been meaning to look through. “HOOT HOOT!”

“No noise in the library!” hissed the librarian, one hundred and fifty two centimetres of steely determination and a wart quivering on her chin as she strode towards him.  She slammed a ‘Quiet Please’ sign on his table. “I should not have to tell you that again!”

“SORRY … uh … I mean sorry,” he whispered, and hid under his arms.

He heard her sharp steps as she moved away and shifted his head, sliding it along the desk, then reaching down to pick up his books.  Something flashed in his eye-line, and he glanced sideways.

_Oooo, niii-ce,_ he thought, clocking the Converse:  red with black and grey leopard skin fur turned over at his ankles, the sort of shoes someone who wanted to stand out would wear. He shifted his gaze upwards. _Black jeans, kinda dull blue shirt. Ah, well._ And then, just as he was contemplating whether the guy should wear a red shirt to go with the shoes, or grey leopard skin print to go with the trim, a pair of slanting eyes and dark blond hair loomed into view.

“Hey, there.” Tendou grinned, not the slightest abashed. “Cool shoes.”

“I’m wearing them for a bet,” Fox-san replied.

“Really?” A twinge of disappointment.

Then came a laugh and the reply. “Nope, bought them yesterday. My flatmate thinks I’m crazy.”

“SSHHH!”

Unperturbed by her approbation, Fox-san gave the librarian a wave and started to pack up his books. “Guess that’s my cue to leave,” he said breezily, and flipped the hair off his face.

And something inside of Tendou flipped too. He should make a move, act on his hunch, ‘cause when had his instincts ever let him down?

“Wanna grab a coffee,” he stage-whispered.

“With you?” A touch of an arched eyebrow.

“Why not? We could talk about shoes, if you want. Or … uh … voll-ey-baaall?”

His hand slowed on his bag, and the laziest of smiles spread across his cheeks. “Coffee sounds great.”

Bundling up his books and the laptop, earning another glare from the Librarian-cum-Prison Guard, Tendou hotfooted it after Fox-san.

“I’m Tend—” he began.

“Tendou Satori. Yes, I know. I saw you play a few times.”

“You did?”

“At Nationals, and on DVD in your preliminaries.” The guy slowed his pace, allowing Tendou to catch up. “Bet you don’t know me at all.”

“Fukurodani! Hoot Hoot!” Tendou blurted out. “I watched you play, too.”

The guy’s hand slipped across the strap of his bag, covering a badge. “Recognise the logo, right?”

“Didn’t see it!” he protested.

The smile had slid into a narrow line, but the tone lost its lightness. “What’s my name, then?”

“Uh…”

“I’ll give you a clue. I’m not Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Well, derr, I knew that,” Tendou retorted. “Hey…” He tugged on the guy’s arm. “I’m not good with names!”

“And I’m not Akaashi Keiji, either.”

“Uhm… Setter?”

“He was. Actually, he still is.”

“Dark hair, kinda cold looking. Stopped your Ace imploding.”

“Possibly.” He was thawing, just a little. “But that’s common knowledge. You could have read that in volleyball mon—”

Leaping in front, Tendou turned to face him. “Whereas you were a Wing Spiker, wore a number eleven shirt when I first saw you, and seven in your third year. A little shorter than the others, great with receives, not too shabby at blocking, scored a bunch of points when Bokuto started sulking, and you could set as well. Saw a great toss to that number three. A real beaut of a spike, and it woke your Ace up again.”

“Huh?” He blinked. “That was to Sarukui ... You really watched?”

“I told ya I was bad at names. Plays, however, and … uh … shoes, I’m good on them.”

The twinkle returned to Fox-san’s eyes and he let his even, white teeth drag across his lower lip. “Konoha Akinori. Pleased to meet you _properly_ , Tendou-san. Tell me, apart from volleyball, shoes and … uh … getting on the bad side of librarians, what else do you like to do?”

Oh, the way he drawled his questions, sent Tendou’s senses spinning into overdrive, and he spluttered out an answer as his cheeks suffused into a wave of red. “Uh… coffee, m-manga and …” He coughed, trying to regain his equilibrium.  “Why don’t you guess?”

“Hmm…” Bumping his shoulder into Tendou’s, Konoha smirked again, his cheeks remaining remarkably pale. “Instincts… Guessing. Not really my thing, but maybe if we talk a while, I’ll … uh … find out.”

 


End file.
